ChanBaek's Stories
by luhansgirlorz
Summary: [Story D, E, and F are up!] Kumpulan cerita tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai dari A sampai Z (?). Bad summary. Read n Review juseyoo ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A**, for **A**nnoying

—Chan Baek—

_"Chanyeol itu berisik, dan mengganggu. Tapi kalau dia tidak ada, rasanya sepi."_

—

Kesan pertama yang timbul di benak Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol saat mereka pertama kali bertemu adalah, _annoying_. Dan Baekhyun tidak salah berkata seperti itu. Junmyeon—yang merupakan member terlama menjalani _training_ juga mengatakan demikian. Chanyeol berisik, Chanyeol suka mengganggu, Chanyeol si pembuat onar. Tukang telat yang selalu pulang duluan. Intinya, Chanyeol menyebalkan.

Suatu ketika, Baekhyun tidak menemukan Chanyeol di studio latihan yang mereka gunakan. Awalnya, ia mengira Chanyeol terlambat seperti biasanya. Namun, sampai dua jam kemudian, si jangkung menyebalkan itu masih tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Mencari Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Junmyeon berdiri di sudut ruangan sambil mengelap keringat yang membanjir deras di wajahnya. Baekhyun meringis, namun tak urung ia mengangguk. "Dimana anak itu?"

"Tidak datang." sahut Jongin. "Dia juga tidak hadir di kelas _rap _tadi."

Eh? Si bodoh itu tidak datang hari ini?

Mendadak Baekhyun teringat kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Pelatih _dance _mereka mengevaluasi hasil latihan mereka bulan itu. semua member mengalami kemajuan, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Pelatih mereka mengkritik habis-habisan sikap Chanyeol yang seenaknya sendiri dan kurang berkonsentrasi saat berlatih.

_Apa karena itu dia tidak masuk?, _Baekhyun membatin seraya meneguk air mineralnya. Ia lantas merebahkan diri di lantai ruang latihan, menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan menerawang. _Si bodoh itu—tidak bermaksud menyerah, kan?_

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, mendapati Sehun sedang bermain ponsel dan mengobrol ringan dengan Luhan, Yixing dan Jongin sedang berdiskusi untuk menyempurnakan gerakan mereka, Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo sedang mengobrol, Jongdae dan Zitao sedang memperhatikan Minseok menari, Yifan sedang tidur di sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Tidak ada Chanyeol, rasanya ada yang berbeda.

Rasanya... sepi.

Biasanya, di saat istirahat seperti ini, Chanyeol akan menjahili seluruh member tanpa terkecuali. Lalu, Sehun akan bekerja sama dengan Jongin untuk membalasnya. Kemudian Junmyeon akan melerai mereka. Lalu Kyungsoo dan Yixing akan turun tangan untuk melerai keempat orang itu. Minseok, Jongdae, dan Zitao yang tertawa-tawa karena mendapatkan tontonan gratis. Dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Yifan akan menghentikan semua kerusuhan itu hanya dengan auman naganya—eh, maksudnya dengan bentakannya. Lalu Chanyeol menyeringai lebar, berlari menghampiri Yifan, dan mengganggu calon _leader _EXO itu tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

Chanyeol mungkin mengganggu. Tapi tanpa kehadirannya, suasana latihan akan jadi sangat membosankan.

Setidaknya begitu, menurut Baekhyun.

—

**B**, for **B**abo

—Chan Baek—

_"Dia bodoh. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik melihatnya bertingkah bodoh, karena itu tandanya dia sedang baik-baik saja."_

—

Chanyeol itu bodoh.

Itulah yang Baekhyun katakan saat ia melihat Chanyeol keesokan harinya, datang latihan satu jam lebih awal dari jadwal. Saat itu ia ada kelas vokal di pagi hari. Ia melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di depan ruang _dance _seorang diri, membuat kening Baekhyun berkerut heran. Sedang apa dia disini sepagi ini, sementara kelas _dance _baru dimulai pukul sebelas nanti?

"Hei, Yeol." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyapa Chanyeol pada akhirnya. "Sedang apa disini? Ada kelas _rap _atau akting, memangnya?"

Chanyeol nyengir lebar, kemudian menggeleng. "Tadinya, aku berniat berlatih _dance _terlebih dahulu karena kemarin aku tidak masuk. Tapi aku lupa melihat jadwal pemakai ruangan untuk hari ini, ternyata pagi ini ruangan untuk latihan _dance _dipakai semua."

"Dasar bodoh." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Lalu, kau mau menunggu disini sampai giliran kita berlatih?"

"Tadinya sih begitu." Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum lima jari khasnya. "Karena ada kau, aku memutuskan untuk menontonmu latihan saja. Ayo, nanti kau terlambat." ujarnya sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, menyeret pemuda kecil itu menuju ruang latihan vokal di lantai empat.

—

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas di sela-sela latihannya. Sekali lihat saja Baekhyun sudah tahu, si bongsor itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ia jadi lebih pendiam, dan tidak bertingkah bodoh seperti biasanya. Dan Baekhyun menebak, pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan absennya dia kemarin. Mengenai hasil evaluasi bulanan tentunya.

Pelatih vokal Baekhyun memberinya waktu istirahat lima belas menit. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol. Menepuk bahunya sebelum duduk di sampingnya. "Kau terlihat buruk saat melamun, Yeol."

Chanyeol tampak terkejut, namun dengan segera lelaki bongsor itu mengatasi keterkejutannya dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak melamun, Baek."

"Kau memikirkan apa yang dikatakan pelatih saat evaluasi kemarin, bukan?"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali tersenyum. "Aku ingin bilang tidak, sebenarnya. Tapi aku memang memikirkannya." lelaki bongsor itu tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak bisa menari. Aku ikut audisi juga bukan ingin debut sebagai anggota _boyband_."

Baekhyun mengerti. Chanyeol pernah memberitahunya soal audisi yang membuatnya terdaftar menjadi salah satu _trainee _SM. Bukan audisi menyanyi atau menari, melainkan _modelling_. Ia juga sempat dengar bahwa Chanyeol memiliki bakat yang bagus—Baekhyun tidak tahu bakat bagus jenis apa itu, yang ia tahu Chanyeol bisa bernyanyi dengan baik meski suaranya terlalu berat untuk ukuran seorang vokalis, dan _rap_nya juga sangat bagus.

Intinya sih, Chanyeol berbakat, hanya saja ia lemah di tarian, sementara perusahaan tidak bisa membiarkan murid berbakat seperti Chanyeol hanya debut sebagai model sementara Chanyeol memiliki peluang yang _lebih_.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menari." Baekhyun tiba-tiba bicara, membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya. "Sejak dulu, aku suka menyanyi, dan asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak suka menari. Sama sepertimu."

"Daripada menjadi anggota _boyband_, aku lebih suka menjadi anggota _band _aliran _rock_, kurasa itu keren sekali daripada aku harus menyanyi sambil menari. Kau juga pasti sependapat denganku."

"Kesempatan yang ditawarkan SM yang ada di depan mataku adalah debut sebagai anggota _boyband_ dan mereka bilang, aku hanya perlu berlatih menari saja dan jika aku bisa menari dengan baik dalam waktu singkat, aku akan segera dimasukkan dalam grup yang sedang direncanakan SM. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku menolaknya, tapi apa kesempatan macam itu bisa aku dapatkan jika aku menolak yang _ini_?"

"Karena itulah aku bersama kalian sekarang. Aku menerima tawaran audisi yang diberikan SM karena kupikir inilah kesempatanku. Memang ini bukan impianku yang sebenarnya, tapi dengan begini, aku jadi selangkah lebih dekat dengan impianku, bukan? Yah, mungkin saja aku bisa debut solo suatu hari nanti, atau sekedar menyanyikan _ost_ untuk sebuah drama, siapa yang tahu?"

"Kau juga begitu, Chanyeol. Mungkin saja, kan, setelah kita debut nanti kau dapat tawaran membintangi video musik, drama, atau CF? Dan bayangkan saja, kalau kau berlatih menari dengan baik, netizen pasti akan menilaimu jenius. Wajahmu tampan, bisa akting, bisa menari, menyanyi pun bisa, _rap_mu luar biasa, melawak juga bisa, kau juga mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Kesempatanmu pasti terbuka lebih lebar jika kau mengambil kesempatanmu yang ini terlebih dahulu."

Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya untuk minum karena tenggorokannya kering sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan lagi, bukankah menyenangkan kalau kita berjuang bersama-sama?"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarkan penuturan Baekhyun. Yang dikatakan Baekhyun ada benarnya juga. Disini, bukan hanya Chanyeol yang harus belajar menari sementara menari bukanlah keahlian dan kesukaan mereka—ada Baekhyun, Junmyeon, Jongdae, Yifan, dan Kyungsoo juga—dan mereka masih berjuang. Mereka tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun meski pelatih mengkritik mereka habis-habisan. Dan seharusnya, Chanyeol juga seperti itu.

"Kau benar, Baek. Aah kau memang yang terbaik~" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dengan segera ia memeluk Baekhyun erat hingga tanpa sadar membuat botol air minum yang dibawa Baekhyun tumpah membasahi celana keduanya.

"Ups—"

"PARK BABO CHANYEOL! LAIN KALI LIHAT-LIHAT KALAU MAU PELUK-PELUK! AKH MENYEBALKAAAAAN!"

"Aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh!" Chanyeol dengan segera berlari untuk menghindari serangan maut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang murka dengan segera bangkit mengejar Chanyeol. "Yang celananya basah kan bukan cuma kau, Baek. Aku jugaa." teriak Chanyeol lagi, masih sambil berlari.

"Tapi ini salahmu, bodoh!"

"Maaf deh maaf."

"Kata maafmu tidak bisa mengeringkan celanaku seperti semula!"

"Ya sudah sini kutiup celanamu biar kering."

"Enak saja, dasar raksasa idiot mesum!"

"_Ya_! _Ya_! Ampuun~~"

Yah, Chanyeol memang bodoh dan menyebalkan. Tapi setidaknya yang seperti itu lebih baik daripada melihatnya murung sepenjang hari. Meski makan hati juga melihat kebodohannya yang tidak habis-habis.

—

**C**, for **C**are

—Chan Baek—

_"Dia mungkin akan jadi orang yang menertawai seseorang paling keras, tapi dibalik tingkah menyebalkannya itu, Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sangat peduli pada orang lain."_

—

Hari ini Baekhyun benar-benar tertimpa sial. Bangun kesiangan, ketinggalan kereta, terlambat latihan, kena marah pelatih, dompetnya hilang, dan sekarang ia kelaparan. Uh, _mood_nya benar-benar memburuk. Terlebih, hari ini jadwal latihannya penuh, dan ia baru akan pulang saat petang tiba. Tanpa dompetnya, ia tidak bisa mengisi perutnya. Kalau ia tidak mengisi perutnya sekarang juga, ia pasti tidak akan sanggup menjalani sisa jam latihannya hari ini. Kalau sudah begitu, pelatihnya pasti marah-marah lagi, dan itu pasti akan membuat _mood_nya semakin hancur.

Benar-benar miris.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja meminjam uang pada temannya yang lain. Tapi ia gengsi. Bukan gengsi juga sebenarnya, Baekhyun hanya tak terbiasa pinjam-meminjam uang, baginya itu memalukan sekali.

Tapi, jika ia mementingkan egonya, ia bisa lebih terkena sial hari ini. Akh!

"Baek, tidak ke kantin?"

Baekhyun mendongak, mendapati Chanyeol sedang berjongkok di depannya. Baekhyun meringis. "Aku... tidak lapar."

"Masa? Ya sudah aku ke kantin dulu—"

KRUYUUK~

Situasi hening seketika. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama melongo mendengar bunyi perut Baekhyun yang lumayan nyaring barusan. Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya, dan Baekhyun yakin wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus saking malunya. "Aku ke kantin dulu."

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya yang memeluk lututnya. Tentu saja ia malu sekali ketahuan berbohong oleh Chanyeol, mana suara perutnya keras sekali. Hancur sudah harga dirinya. Seharusnya, tadi ia bicara jujur saja pada Chanyeol, siapa tahu Chanyeol mau berbaik hati meminjamkan uang padanya untuk mengisi perut. Sisi bagusnya, ia tidak akan menahan malu seperti ini, juga perutnya mugkin tidak akan meraung-raung lagi.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

"MENYEBALKAAAAAAN!" Baekhyun akhirnya berteriak sekuat tenaga, suara tingginya melengking mengagumkan. Melampiaskan segala kekesalannya atas segala kesialan yang menimpanya hari ini. Perasaannya sedikit lega setelah berteriak, namun tidak dengan perut dan tenggorokannya—perutnya jadi semakin lapar, dan tenggorokannya kering, membuatnya semakin mengenaskan.

"Apa yang menyebalkan?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di ambang ruang latihan dengan dua kantung besar di masing-masing tangannya. "Apa itu, Yeol?"

"Makanan." Chanyeol meletakkan kantung-kantungnya itu di depan Baekhyun. "Kau lapar, kan? Ayo makan!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat Chanyeol membuka kantung-kantung tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya—ada roti, camilan, air mineral, dan juga makanan kantin yang sengaja dibungkus. "Kau beli banyak sekali, Yeol."

"Sudah, makan saja." Chanyeol mendorong satu bungkus besar makanan ke arah Baekhyun, kemudian membukanya dan menyerahkan sumpit. "Kenapa tidak makan kalau kau lapar? Bunyi perutmu keras sekali, tahu." ledeknya sambil tertawa—lagi.

"Dompetku hilang." jawab Baekhyun sambil menyantap makanannya. Dia tampaknya sudah terlalu lapar untuk marah-marah, jadi ia tidak peduli Chanyeol sedang meledeknya. "Uang yang tersisa hanya cukup untuk ongkos pulang nanti."

"Kau seharusnya bilang padaku, Baek. Atau pada yang lain. Daripada kau menahan lapar begitu."

"Kau berniat menambah kesialanku dengan memarahiku?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "_Mood_mu sedang buruk, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol merogoh salah satu kantung belanjanya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. "Nih, untukmu. Kudengar cokelat bagus untuk memperbaiki _mood_."

Baekhyun menerimanya. Ia lantas tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Yeol."

—


	2. Chapter 2

**D**, for **D**uet

—Chan Baek—

_"Dia partner duet yang sempurna, entah itu duet bernyanyi atau duet mengerjai _member _lain."_

—

Baekhyun duduk termenung di bangku kantin. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk jus _strawberry_nya perlahan. Latihan vokalnya hari ini ditiadakan mendadak karena Yoo Young Jin _sonsaengnim_ sedang berhalangan hadir. Sementara kelas _dance_nya masih dua jam lagi. Enggan pulang ke rumah, mau tak mau ia terpaksa menunggu kelas _dance_nya di kantin saja. Baru satu jam menunggu, ia sudah dilanda kebosanan setengah mati.

"Oi, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum mendapati Chanyeol sedang berjalan mendekatinya dengan seulas senyum lebar. Yah, setidaknya dia ada teman mengobrol sekarang. "Hai, Yeol. Kupikir kau tidak ada kelas pagi ini."

"Aku baru bergabung dengan kelas membuat lagu."

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap lucu, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh gemas. "Kau ikut kelas membuat lagu?"

"Hm." Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia meletakkan gitar yang sedari tadi digendongnya ke atas meja kantin yang kosong. "Aku tidak pandai menari, tidak bisa bernyanyi, karena itu aku mengambil kelas ini. Kata _sonsaengnim_, sih, mumpung aku bisa main alat musik."

Baekhyun melirik gitar yang dibawa Chanyeol, kemudian kembali menatap rekan satu timnya itu. "Kukira kau hanya bisa main _drum_."

"Aku bisa main beberapa jenis alat musik, asal kau tahu saja." Chanyeol nyengir lebar. "Mau mencoba duet denganku?"

"Boleh."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar—atau semua menyebutnya dengan senyum bodoh Park Chanyeol. Tangannya meraih gitarnya, mengeceknya beberapa kali sebelum kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Ada lagu yang ingin kau nyanyikan?"

"Eng, bagaimana kalau _Love Song_?"

"Aku suka lagu itu." kata Chanyeol sambil nyengir kuda. Ia lantas memposisikan jemari panjangnya di atas senar dan memejamkan mata. Mulai memainkan gitarnya.

Baekhyun memang baru tahu Chanyeol bisa bermain gitar dengan baik. Namun ia juga baru tahu Chanyeol bisa tampak mengagumkan seperti ini. Laki-laki konyol itu tampak serius saat jemarinya menghasilkan nada-nada indah dari senar-senar gitar yang tengah dipetiknya—entah kenapa lagu ini jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih menyentuh saat melihat Chanyeol memainkannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Sekali lihat saja Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol menyukai musik lebih dari siapapun.

Tanpa sadar, sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat membentuk seulas senyum lebar. Dan ia-pun mulai bernyanyi.

_I do believe all the love you give._

_All of the things you do._

_Love you, love you._

_I'll keep you safe, don't you worry._

_I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near._

_'Cause I feel the same way too._

_Love you, love you._

_Want you to know that I'm with you._

_I will love you, and love you, and love you._

_Gonna hold you, and hold you, and squeeze you._

_I will please you for all times._

_I don't wanna lose you, and lose you, and lose you._

_'Cause I need you, I need you, I need you._

_So I want you to be my lady._

_You've got to understand my love.._

_You're beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl~ yeah.._

_You're beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl.._

"_Wow_.." itu adalah kata-kata pertama yang terucap dari bibir Chanyeol begitu mereka menyelesaikan duetnya. "Kita keren sekali, ya?"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan mendengar komentar narsis Chanyeol, namun tak urung ia mengangguk juga. "Kita harus memamerkan duet menakjubkan kita di depan para _fans_ kalau kita berhasil debut nanti."

"Yup, harus! Hahaha."

—

**E**, for **E**ggyeol

—Chan Baek—

_"Eggyeol and Bacon in da house yeah~ Breakfast couple! Kami bukan pasangan pembuat onar, kami hanyalah moodmaker yang suka mengganggu, kawan~"_

—

"Jika sudah debut nanti, _fans _akan memberiku _nickname _seperti apa ya?"

Baekhyun mendengar Kyungsoo bergumam dengan tatapan menerawang—mungkin sedang membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya saat-saat mereka berhasil debut suatu hari nanti. Junmyeon disampingnya menimpali. "Mungkin _eomma_?"

"Kenapa _eomma_? Aku ini laki-laki!"

"Karena kau pintar memasak." Baekhyun akhirnya ikut menimpali juga. Ia terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Kyungsoo memang suka sekali memasak sejak kecil, namun ia paling tidak suka jika ada yang mengatakan hobinya itu feminim atau menyangkut-pautkan hobinya dengan perempuan. Menurutnya, memasak itu tidak harus perempuan yang ahli melakukannya. Apa salahnya laki-laki pintar memasak?

"Kami 'kan hanya berpendapat, Kyung. Jangan sewot ah." celetuk Junmyeon sambil menahan tawanya, namun gagal. Ia dan Baekhyun justru tertawa semakin keras saat melihat Kyungsoo makin cemberut. "Lagian, kau kan yang paling cerewet diantara kami semua. Kau cocok menjadi _eomma_, ya kan, Junmyeon _hyung_?"

"Kalian menyebalkan." gumam lelaki bermata bulat itu pelan.

"Hai, hai."

Terdengar derit pintu ruang latihan mereka dibuka, disusul dengan suara berat menggelegar yang langsung menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tampak Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dengan senyum lima jarinya sambil merentangkan tangan—mungkin agar tampak heboh. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya seru sekali" tanyanya saat ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Membicarakan soal _nickname _apa yang akan kita peroleh saat debut nanti, Chanyeol-_ah_. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Sudah pasti _appa _untuk Junmyeon _hyung_, dan _eomma _untuk Kyungsoo." kata Chanyeol sambil nyengir, tak mempedulikan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang semakin kusut saat mendengarnya. "Kalau aku?"

"Eggyeol, mungkin?" sahut Kyungsoo, diangguki oleh Junmyeon. Sementara yang bersangkutan dan juga Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol mendapatkan _nickname _macam itu.

"Kalau kau bertanya kenapa, jelas saja karena kau suka makan telur." lanjut Kyungsoo. "Dan lagi, cocok deh sama Baekhyun. Eggyeol dan Bacon, sama-sama menu sarapan. Kalian kan sama-sama pembuat onar."

"Pembuat onar? Enak saja! Kami ini _moodmaker_!" protes Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan, membuat Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo tergelak bersama.

_Eggyeol dan Bacon? Yah, konyol sih. Tapi tidak buruk juga_, batin Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun yang tengah mengomel panjang pada Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo.

—

**F**, for **F**ace

—Chan Baek—

_"Ketika aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak percaya diri dengan wajahku, dia justru mengatakan bahwa wajahku sempurna."_

—

Baekhyun memandangi wajahnya di cermin besar yang ada di toilet dekat ruang latihan yang mereka pakai. Tampak kusam dan tak terawat—ia sendiri memang malas melakukan perawatan terhadap wajahnya. Tapi mengingat statusnya yang sekarang adalah seorang _trainee _dari salah satu manajemen raksasa di Korea, mau tak mau ia memikirkannya. Bagaimana jika saat debut nanti foto pradebutnya menyebar? Tidak lucu, kan, wajahnya yang tak terawat ini tersebar di internet. Bagaimana pendapat netizen nanti?

"Melamunkan apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu toilet, mendapati Chanyeol sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Baekhyun menyalakan air di wastafel, "Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang wajahku." katanya sambil membasuh mukanya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya membasuh wajahmu saat berkeringat." gumam Chanyeol sambill mengangsurkan sebuah handuk kecil yang langsung diterima oleh Baekhyun. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sih." Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kata _noona_, tidak boleh. Jadi aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Ia melemparkan handuknya dengan asal ke arah Chanyeol, dan saat itulah ia tidak sengaja memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol.

Wajah si jangkung itu cukup bersih dan terawat, tidak seperti wajahnya. Heran juga sih, ternyata orang seperti Chanyeol cukup menjaga kebersihan wajahnya. Di luar dugaan. Kalau Sehun sih, Baekhyun tidak heran. Anak itu sudah masuk komunitas _ulzzang _sejak kecil, sudah pasti ia menjaga dan merawat wajahnya dengan baik, mengingat wajah adalah aset berharga para _ulzzang_.

Ah ya, Baekhyun lupa kalau Chanyeol juga seorang _ulzzang _merangkap model sebelum masuk SM. Sudah pasti rajin merawat wajah.

"Aku sedang memikirkan pendapat netizen tentang wajahku saat kita debut nanti." gumam Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Banyak, Yeol." dengus Baekhyun pelan. "_Yeah_, intinya aku tidak percaya diri dengan wajahku—" nada bicaranya tampak ragu sebelum melanjutkan. "—apa menurutmu aku harus operasi?"

"Apa? Operasi?" Chanyeol tampak mengerutkan keningnya tidak setuju. Ia lantas memposisikan dirinya di belakang Baekhyun, menangkup kepala Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya menghadap cermin. "Tidak ada yang perlu dioperasi, Baek. Lihatlah. Wajahmu sempurna, kau hanya perlu merawatnya sedikit dan _voila_! Kau akan tampak mengagumkan, percaya padaku."

"Tapi lihat mataku, Yeol. Sipit. Apa yang menarik dari mata sipit begini?"

"Itulah gunanya _eyeliner_. Kau bisa menumbuhkan _image _seksi dan misterius dengan sentuhan _eyeliner_ di matamu. Itu juga membuat matamu terlihat sedikit lebih lebar."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Benar juga, Baekhyun tampan kok, hanya perlu sedikit perawatan agar wajahnya tampak cerah, maka ia akan terlihat tampan. Kenapa harus memikirkan operasi?

"Kau tahu banyak juga tentang _make up_." gumam Baekhyun sambil nyengir. "Tapi terima kasih, berkat kata-katamu aku jadi sedikit lebih percaya diri."

"Kau bisa hubungi aku atau langsung datang ke rumahku kalau ingin konsultasi soal perawatan wajah, kakakku dengan senang hati akan membantumu."

—


End file.
